Operation Universal
Operation Universal was a Planet Wide response to Human aggression that had been tormenting the Soul Continents in 2112. The events of the human and animal aggression against all Soul Riverians and there very own bodies since the Third World War, led all Soul Walkers to leave the Planet with all respect of the flesh race gone. The attack left a million people dead in just one day, which soon after Continent's Europe, Okinawa, Mombassa, and Harnets returned back to Rivera, the planet where they first originated and were created from since the years before Big Bang. The attack also marked the first time The Continental's and Soul Walkers become dark and show no mercy to anyone. Prior 'Attacks & Exposers' Operation Universal was commenced after Many Human men damaged or attempted to try and sell out all Soul Continents on Earth, (In whom only these humans knew of The Earth Continental's prescience but were turned down as if they were retarded by other nations.). After selling out the Soul Walkers for whom, Europe, Okinawa, Harnets, and Mombasa really were. An attack occured in Germany on September 1st, 2112, when the A.E.L. launched a large riot on the streets destroying and torching all buildings in Berlin in hopes of killing New Harrison, from Invader Gavin, but the riot was repulsed by the Artemis Leigon. A similar attack was conducted against Harnets, in September 23rd, and was repulsed as well by the Hernet Federation, but not long before taking much collatoral damage. 'Attempt to Use WMD' The Surviving A.E.L. decided to launch WMD's against all 4 Continents. The attempt however was thrwated when Horcuda discovered the plot and send an army out in order to prevent the launch, despite such a successful raid in taking out the A.E.L's most powerful army a large group of A.E.L's survived and began to wreck more and more havoc on the Soul Continents. 'Continuous Attacks' These Attacks began to drop the Soul Walkers relationship with the Human Race, outside the Earth Continents sealing off It's Boarders from allowing any other human from entering, those who were residing in the Earth Continents were kicked out. On April 2nd, 2 dangerous Flesh Animals breached the Gunghollow Barriers, and began to lay waste to Gunghollows Soul Riverians, destroying 20 in just 1 hour. These beast continued to wreck havoc until they were eventually brought down by Markana himself. The attack than spread to Hallwoiea, and Europodia, in which despite them being killed off easily by the Soul Walkers cause the Earth Continents to cut there relations with all Flesh on Earth. More Attacks by the A.E.L. both men and women attacked the Continental's own shore lines and launched an Invasion of Europe, but were beaten back by the Artemis Legions, and were forced back out to sea. After the failed Invasion of Europe, the A.E.L. halted there attacks for several weeks. Operation Initiated 'Attempts at Forgiving Thrwarted' Following the intial attacks by the A.E.L. and animals of unknown origin or Species, the Soul Walkers gathered in the Paris, to discuss the termoil of there crumbling relationship with the human race. At first all Soul Walkers despite the endless attacks, thought that they were just acts of terrorisms and just decided to just let them slide, but there dicision changed when Japanese A.E.L. who were not present during the past attacks at the time, launched an Invasion of Hallwoiea. The Attack like all others cooridinated by the A.E.L were repulsed, but left a large amount of Colladoral Damage, to the Island. This attack would cut all Soul Walker relationships with the Humans of Earth, by October 5th, 2112. 'The World Wide Attack Initiated' Having to agree that Humans were indeed a threat to Continental measures as well as other Soul Walkers and Continents on Earth such as Hallwoiea, Gunghollow, and Harnets, the soul walkers than agreed to wipe out all flesh from outside there Soul Continents and rid the Earth of all Parasite Fleshlings. By October 5th, 2112, the Continentals and Soul Walker decide to change their armor appearances before they Operation could be Initiated. Highland than reveals that A.E.L's that have survived the Third World War, who still Hated Europe, was planning on Assassinating all Soul Walkers were not ready, but the Soul Walkers hit them first by taking them by surprise before they had the chance to try anything. With the A.E.L now out of the way, the Continental's and Soul Walkers begin there Preparations. The 21 Continental's than regroup with Hallwoiea, Gunghollow, and Hernets, and begin a World Wide Massacre spree across the planet using Zero's Absents towards there advantage, Killing countless races, and jamming the Planet's communications enabling it to call for help. At one point, the Continental's heads to Team Encore's Official base of Operations on the Earth, and destroys everything there including 89% of the team, leaving only H.H.R, L.S.R., Y.H.R., H.C.R. to escape out alive. The Soul Walkers also executes many others who antagonized them in a racists thought against there Continent earlier on the Planet, even going as far as to Invading and destroying the A.E.L Homelands leaving non alive. Aftermath Upon exterminating the last race of people who tormented there nations, The Continental's is joined by the rest of the Soul Walkers in Paris, where they plan on the massive return back to Rivera, where there nations really belong other than a flesh planet. When asked how each soul walker feels, All admit that it felt good. Hours after Europe, Okinawa, Mombasa, and Harnets, vanished off Earth never to be seen again. This initial vanishment occurred before Earth Authories even had the chance to respond to the massacres. 'Mankinds Reaction to Soul Walker's Presence' In the aftermath of Operation Universal, the Continental's and the rest of the Soul Walkers have ever since the Enron War had been wearing Soul Riverian Disguises (Except in There Body Continents) in order to blend in with the human race, in order to hide there true androbotic Continental bodies, but ever since the A.E.L, since the Third World War Era discovered who they really were at the time of the Second World War's end, have tried all they could to reveal to the whole world that the men that they know are not really men at all, but just Androids in a human disguise, but were turned down at every turn they did. The Attack of Operation Universal would be the first time in History that Earth sees the Continental's and Soul Walkers on what they really are. This attack would also wipe out the entire A.E.L. legion once and for all leaving non alive. The presences of the Soul Walkers and Continentals would spark severe shock on all of Mankind for, they have never seen any mechanical robot that act similar to those of a human except in movies. The Continental's and Soul Walkers were known to most people (Mostly in Russia & Asia) as Aliens, whom in fact the humans of Earth has no idea that Continents Europe, Hernets, Okinawa, and Mombassa are all Aliens, and are not real Land Masses of Earth. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles